


То, что скрыто

by heksejakt



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: AU в каноне, Alternate final, Gen, Post-Canon, Unexpected Visitors
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heksejakt/pseuds/heksejakt
Summary: Альтернативный финал первой части. Джули Кидман навещает Лесли в клинике, куда его поместили после "Маяка", но обнаруживает совсем не то, что ожидала.Написано на ЗФБ-2018 для команды The Evil Within.
Kudos: 3





	То, что скрыто

За пределами системы всё ощущалось по-другому, и даже воздух был свежее. Джули застыла у дверей психиатрической клиники, огляделась по сторонам, убеждаясь, что поблизости нет никого, кто вызывал бы подозрения. 

Старые привычки въелись в неё намертво. Вокруг было светло и тихо, но в каждом прохожем ей чудилась угроза. Щупальца «Мёбиуса» не разжимались так легко. Прежде Джули думала, что ей повезло, но сейчас она догадывалась: это всего лишь безупречная иллюзия, созданная специально для неё.

Внутри себя она снова и снова стреляла в Администратора, но это ни к чему не приводило.

Клиника оказалась совсем не похожей на «Маяк»: небольшая и уютная, она выглядела скорее как дом отдыха. Если Лесли посчастливилось оказаться в таком месте, значит, всё было не зря.

Дежурная медсестра, встретившая её на входе, ничем не напоминала Татьяну Гутьеррес. Всё здесь буквально кричало о том, что «Маяк» остался позади, и, рассматривая изящную спину идущей впереди женщины, Джули позволила себе улыбнуться. 

В конце концов, кошмары рано или поздно исчезают.

— Проблемы с коммуникацией ещё есть, конечно, — щебетала медсестра, не оборачиваясь, — но мы делаем всё возможное, чтобы исправить это. Лесли — такой способный мальчик... Кем вы, говорите, ему приходитесь?

— Я просто курировала его до перевода в вашу клинику.

Лгать получалось легче, чем выживать. Джули давно не разграничивала правду и вымысел: для кого-то истина одна, для кого-то — другая, зачем мелочиться, если наверняка знаешь, что некоторые принимают самые дикие выдумки за чистую монету, а иные не поверят даже самым искренним признаниям.

Существование в STEM научило её тому, о чём она до этого даже не подозревала.

— Раньше он всего боялся, — продолжала медсестра. — Первое время нам приходилось подолгу стучать в дверь палаты, чтобы он успел забиться в угол или спрятаться под кроватью. 

— Вы пробовали поступать иначе?

— Много раз. Он начинал паниковать и успокаивался только после того, как мы оставляли его в покое на весь день. А иногда происходили, — она замялась, — совсем странные вещи.

— Насколько странные?

— Временами мне казалось, что Лесли — это кто-то другой. Ерунда, конечно... Просто однажды я зашла в палату и увидела, что он необычно себя ведёт. Я окликнула его, он повернулся... У него был такой жуткий взгляд. Такой ясный, знаете, пронзительный, как будто он видел меня насквозь.

Медсестра негромко рассмеялась, и Джули последовала её примеру, однако на самом деле ей было совсем не смешно. Она догадывалась, насколько всё паршиво — и, чего греха таить, явилась сюда именно для того, чтобы это подтвердить.

Старые ошибки следовало исправлять, сколько бы времени ни прошло.

Джули подняла голову — и упёрлась взглядом в дверь с лаконичной табличкой «Л. Визерс». Изнутри не доносилось ни звука, но это и не удивляло: Лесли всегда был не из разговорчивых.

Ключ дважды повернулся в замке.

— Я вас оставлю, — улыбнулась медсестра. — Думаю, вам хочется пообщаться с Лесли наедине, вы всё-таки так давно не виделись. Уверена, он будет рад.

Джули на миг замерла на пороге палаты, но всё же перешагнула его, подавив нервный смешок. Сколько сил и нервов отнял у неё Лесли Визерс, как она была счастлива, что всё закончилось — но теперь она сама пришла к нему.

Она старалась не думать, что любое из предшествующих событий было необходимо только для этой встречи.

Оказавшись внутри, Джули осмотрелась. Ничего необычного: аккуратно застеленная узкая кровать, тумбочка, пара потрёпанных книг на ней. Судя по всему, Лесли и правда начал читать — и это одновременно радовало и пугало.

Сам он сидел на невысокой, грубо сколоченной табуретке. Некогда пустой взгляд стал совсем другим — внимательным и осмысленным, и Джули предположила, что терапия даёт хорошие результаты. По крайней мере, ей очень хотелось верить в терапию, которая не помогала ни ей самой, ни Себастьяну.

О том, как худо пришлось последнему, она знала из разных источников, но все они сходились в одном: прежним Себастьян не станет никогда. «Маяк» вывернул его наизнанку, выпотрошил, как тряпичную куклу, и набил воспоминаниями, от которых он наверняка был бы счастлив избавиться.

Часто Джули ловила себя на желании встретиться с ним, но снова и снова отгоняла эту мысль, как назойливый морок.

— Лесли, — произнесла она, помедлив. — Здравствуй. Как ты себя чувствуешь? 

Он взглянул на неё в упор, и ей стало не по себе. Лесли и прежде нагонял на неё жуть, особенно когда принимался твердить одно и то же или исчезал ни с того ни с сего, но сейчас всё было по-другому. 

— Здравствуй, — эхом отозвался он, и Джули выдохнула. 

Изменилось немногое. Он по-прежнему повторял за другими, а значит, всё было не так уж и плохо. Она произнесла ещё пару фраз, чтобы убедиться в своей правоте — и Лесли, ненадолго задумавшись, повторил и их.

«Прогрессирует, но медленно», — подметила Джули.

Она села на край кровати. Лесли не сводил с неё напряжённого взгляда, но на глубине его глаз не было ничего, что заставило бы её насторожиться. За мальчишку следовало порадоваться: после всего пережитого он попал в подходящую клинику, где его окружили заботой и вниманием. Да и врачи тут явно были отличные.

— Хорошо, что ты в порядке, — снова заговорила она. — Я очень за тебя переживала. Извини за тот случай на площадке. Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что это было необходимо?

«Себастьян всё равно не дал бы застрелить тебя», — хотела сказать она, но вовремя осеклась. Мало кто знал так же хорошо, как Джули, насколько болезненными могут быть некоторые воспоминания — и она не сомневалась, что та сцена на площадке стала сильным ударом для Лесли.

В конце концов, он всего лишь хотел попасть домой и явно не ожидал, что она наставит на него пистолет.

— Ты хотя бы смог оттуда выбраться, — продолжила Джули. — Это смешно: кого-то из нас до «Маяка» можно было назвать нормальным, а теперь я могу сказать так лишь о тебе. Повезло тебе, Лесли. 

Она скользнула взглядом по пустым стенам. Как ни крути, здесь было слишком скучно — даже для кого-то вроде Лесли. Стоило бы наклеить пару-тройку ярких плакатов, чтобы палата выглядела не так серо.

— Я принесу тебе постеры, — сказала она. — Знаешь, такие, с иллюстрациями из книг. Что тебе больше нравится? 

— Мне нравится, когда все получают по заслугам, Кид.

Джули резко повернулась к нему — и отступила к стене, подавив желание вскрикнуть. Рувик — а это абсолютно точно был он — подошёл к ней вплотную. Она была выше и смотрела на него сверху вниз, но больше всего на свете ей хотелось съёжиться.

— А теперь расскажи мне, — прошипела тварь в теле Лесли, — как поживают эти ублюдки из «Мёбиуса».

Они оба отлично знали, что она не успеет позвать на помощь.


End file.
